No Way Out
by thatonegaywriter
Summary: Phan x PJO zombie apocalypse. (I suck at summaries.) Enjoy the story!
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PHAN OR PJO. (pairs- Annabeth x Percy, Phil x Samara)

 **A/N- Please favorite and/or give advice on how I can make this fanfic better)**

SAMARA's POV:

I let out a sob of despair. I was all alone. Tears streamed down my face as I shook my head, like the motion would clear my already severely damaged mind of the horrifying scene, of everyone I cared for laid there, dead. They were everything to me.

Gone. The word echoed in my mind, as if it was taunting me. I felt as if would never 'get over it'. It would stay there forever. Even if I got out of this abyss of terror alive, all the important people in my life were gone. It would break me, like a fragile vase waiting for a careless toddler to knock it over.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. I jerked my head up and wiped the tears from my face. I stooped low to grab my wooden baseball bat, never once lifting my gaze on the dark, shadowy forest. I hefted my heavy bat onto my shoulder, and took a cautious step forward. I cocked my head towards the sounds of the three zombies lumbering through the forest. You'd think that I would be used to all these attacks, since the apocalypse had started over a year ago. I was jerked back to reality by the sound of a growl and two terrified screams.

The crunching of leaves grew more frantic as two middle aged men crashed through the forest, into the clearing. One seemed to be limping quite a bit. One had dark brown hair pulled to the right side of his face and the other one had black hair pulled to the left, and both were extremely tall. They both also looked absolutely terrified out of their minds. I noticed the one with black hair was bleeding very severely on the outer thigh on his left leg.

The other one noticed me and stepped forward. His voice shook, but he spoke calmly, "Please, do you have any antidote or any kind of medicine? Please, help Ph- er, my friend. Please." From his voice I could tell he was British.

I was jolted back to reality. I mumbled something about being right back, and hurried to my tent to grab my duffel bag/ makeshift doctors office. I tossed him the bandages, and I ran over to the one with black hair, and began to talk to him in a soothing tone. "You'll be fine, ok? Now, this might hurt a bit, but it'll save you from becoming a part of the apocalypse, yeah?" I took a deep breath and jabbed the needle into his thigh. He drew in a sharp breath as tears filled his eyes. I hadn't realized the other one was behind me, watching until he spoke. "Oh, God. Phil, are you ok?" The one with black hair -Phil, I guess I should call him now,- nodded. "I'm fine. Or, I will be, soon." Then, adding on to Brown Hair's look of slight disbelief, "I swear, Dan. I'm fine!"

Dan smiled. "I'm just worried. I couldn't live if I were to lose my best friend!"

I smiled mischievously. "Hey, will you guys help me make a fire? I mean, you're cute together and all, but it's getting dark." They blushed. Dan looked knowingly at Phil. "She ships us."

I smirked and began grabbing short logs to use in the fire, and started piling them into a triangular shape. I grabbed the flattened matchbox I kept at all times in my back pocket as I cursed under my breath. "Ah, crap. Only one left," I said, gesturing towards the now empty matchbox. I held the last match in my hand and with a jerk of my wrist, I set the tiny fire blazing, and stooped to light the fire. The leaves immediately caught on fire, and I pulled up several lightly damaged camping chairs. I gestured for Dan and Phil to sit down, and briefly ducked down into the tent to grab some food. I decided on some old hotdogs. I grabbed the slimy package and grabbed three cold hotdogs.

When the hotdogs were finally cooked and we were all intently eating, Phil cleared his throat, "So, erm, you know about us, but we don't know very much about you…"

This question caught me off guard. "Well, um, my name's Samara, and I'm 18. And I live, um, _used_ to live in New York."

Phil gave me a small smile, and slowly said, "Me and Dan, we shared a flat in London, and we were on tour in Pennsylvania when the apocalypse started." This made me momentarily confused. "On tour? Am I sharing a camp with famous people?!" They both laughed this time.

Dan chuckled. "Well, we make YouTube videos. We're pretty popular." I nodded, like I understood.

Suddenly a crash came from the surrounding forest. The sound was everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time. We jumped up and I grabbed my bat and tossed Dan and Phil the two pistols I had found in an abandoned truck. We raised our weapons as I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, a black haired male, a brown haired male, and a blonde female crashed out of the forest. Dan groaned as I let out a sigh of relief. Dan turned towards me and Phil and snorted. "I kind of wanted a challenge. In a kind of twisted way, but I wanted to try to kick some zombie ass."

I turned towards the newcomers and glared at Dan. "Sorry about my frie-, um, acquaintance."-I wasn't sure if Dan and Phil could be called friends yet- "Um, make yourselves at home." I noticed the Black haired boy had a wicked sharp sword thing and Blondie had a small bronze dagger.

I handed them each a cooked hotdog. Black Hair stuffed the entire thing into his mouth at once, then Blondie slapped him on the back of the head. "Seaweed brain, don't eat so fast! You'll probably throw up now." Black hair pouted. "But, Wise Girl, I was hungry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, young love. 'Tis a beautiful thing," I teased. Both Blondie and Black Hair blushed furiously, all the while grinning like madmen. Suddenly Black Hair let in a sharp inhale, like he was shocked. "Grover! Stop and eat hotdogs like a normal person!"

Wen I looked over, my brow furrowed in confusion. Grover was eating a tin can like it was a piece of pizza! Blondie looked frantic. She turned towards me. "Um, he has an... eating disorder, like, he'll eat literally anything."

Dan looked skeptic. "He'd have to have a really strong jaw to chew a _tin can."_

Before Blondie could give an excuse, I butted in with, "Um, maybe we should get some sleep. It's getting dark."

Everyone eagerly agreed, and I got some blankets for everyone, along with some knives I stole from the pawn shop in my hometown.

As we settled down, I noticed that everyone looked gratefully at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I smiled. I now was the only one up, and I secretly blushed. This was actually the first time I had smiled in, well, since the apocalypse started.

Then, as the last light of the fire let loose a bunch of sparks, to no one in particular, I whispered, "thank you."


End file.
